


密友

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 卡西利亚斯在节目中承认他晚上穿着布冯的短裤睡觉。正在看电视的耶罗心情复杂。





	密友

2015年11月。

耶罗心神有些不宁。

作为西班牙体育总监，现在围绕着国家队发生的一些事让他非常不安。不单单是国家荣誉，更是因为漩涡的中心是卡西利亚斯。

博斯克似乎已经向那边低头了，而他和2003年那个夏天一样，一败涂地。只是受害者更换了，从博斯克换成了卡西利亚斯，而上一位受害者博斯克，已经选择和当时伤害他的人一起对付那个孩子。

是的，那个孩子。尽管卡西利亚斯已经三十多了，但耶罗依然觉得他还是那个爱哭少年。

索尼娅和孩子的陪伴也没能让他好一些。晚饭后，他在和索尼娅照例的电视时间也心不在焉，直到之前他和卡西利亚斯拍的节目播出，他才稍微打起点精神。

那是夏天拍摄的节目，当时卡西利亚斯还在皇家马德里，可是现在他已经不在了。

尽管普约尔的出现带来了沉重的色彩，这个节目整体来说还比较轻松，耶罗看到他和卡西利亚斯一起回忆早年经历的趣事时也不由得会心一笑。

直到布冯的出现。

当旁白说到卡西利亚斯最喜欢的伙伴从未与他在马德里共事过时，耶罗那一瞬间是愣住了的，而出现的人则是让他更加震惊。

吉安路易吉·布冯，他和卡西利亚斯居然有这么熟吗？

而接下来的消息更加直接让他懵了。

“他们的关系是如此之好，以至于卡西利亚斯晚上穿着布冯的短裤睡觉。”

更让他崩溃的是，这些事居然同时在布冯和卡西利亚斯口中得到了证实。

他们都很坦然，笑得很开心，可是耶罗却体会不到任何的快乐。

“他……他们的关系可真好。”索尼娅好像有些结巴，“是……是意大利人的友好方式？”

可是那个意大利人笑得一脸满足地说，是啊，太夸张了，弄得他都有点不好意思。

说得好像他见过很多次卡西利亚斯穿着他裤子似的。

伴随着耶罗的缄默，索尼娅也不再说话，厅里只回荡着电视的声音。

 

耶罗在看着布冯的消息。在此之前，他对布冯的认知除了“顶尖门将”，就是他与卡西利亚斯惺惺相惜，十分支持他。至于布冯的私生活？哦，那和他有什么关系？

可是现在，很有关系！

瞧瞧他都搜索出了些什么东西？

婚内出轨、离婚，更夸张的是，离婚前他被妻子赶出家门，其后他借住在队友皮尔洛女友的前男友家中，以至于皮尔洛女友的前男友认识了皮尔洛的前妻，并把皮尔洛前妻给睡了。

就这样，他还敢欺骗卡西利亚斯的感情？！

这糜烂的、花心的意大利人！

现在耶罗想起2013年开始布冯对卡西利亚斯的声援，就跟吞了苍蝇一样。

那个时候，那个花心的意大利人已经对卡西利亚斯起了心思了吧？

不，应该更早。

耶罗想起2012年意大利惨败后，布冯拥吻卡西利亚斯的报道，脸色更是深沉。

那个变态的意大利人，怪不得那时候他就觉得很奇怪！

尽管卡西利亚斯已经成年很久了，他也有自己的判断。可是他还是咽不下这口气！

那个单纯的孩子为什么会被这么一个意大利人给骗了！

只是当耶罗来到训练场，见到憔悴的卡西利亚斯那一刻，他的愤怒瞬间消失了。

那个意气风发的传奇门将已经消失了，他的自信心被他一直以为的家彻底摧毁，无法再恢复既往的样子。

所有的质问都无法说出口。

卡西利亚斯已经这样了，那个家已经将他抛弃，他的人生被那个家搅得一塌糊涂，他接下来还要面对那个家要继续加诸于他身上的羞辱和折磨，而执行者，是他的恩师。

耶罗看着忐忑的卡西利亚斯，笑着捏了下他的脸，“来，我们去走走。”

他们渐渐远离人群，喧闹都被抛在了身后。

耶罗其实已经想不太起他们第一次见面的样子。

卡西利亚斯9岁进入皇马的青训，那个时候，他们和青训的少年是会不时见面的，可是他留下的印象并不是特别多，毕竟他们的位置并不一样。

即使是17岁的卡西利亚斯，耶罗的印象也不深了。可是他还记得19岁的卡西利亚斯，那会儿他看起来也还仿佛未成年，还不能把球门球开出半场，所以那个赛季的球门球只能由他这个老大哥来开。

而且还爱哭。尤其是输了的时候，他能哭到大家都忘记自己的伤心，不得不轮番安慰他。

可是少年的伤感总是可以过去的。而现在，卡西利亚斯已经不会哭了，只有眉间的阴霾永远都化不去。只是昨天他提及布冯的时候，耶罗依稀见到当年那个活泼少年的模样。

耶罗不说话的时候，卡西利亚斯也没有说话。

今天的阳光很好。

“他……对你好吗？”

卡西利亚斯的表情舒展了开来，“嗯，很好。他是个很好的人。”

耶罗点了点头，“那就好。”

“抱歉，一直瞒着你们。”

“没关系，我可以理解。”耶罗也很清楚，出柜对于一名球员来说意味着什么，他无法怪责卡西利亚斯，这孩子承受了太多苦楚，在经历最惨痛的背叛后，他需要一些支持，尽管他依然无法原谅乘虚而入的意大利人。

卡西利亚斯已经承担不起第二次背叛了。他无法想象意大利人失去新鲜感以后，卡西利亚斯将要面对些什么。

假如可以，耶罗完全不希望卡西利亚斯选择意大利人。可是爱情是无法选择的，就像卡西利亚斯无法选择他的家是哪里一样。

假如那天真的到来，他也只能尽力帮助这个孩子再次离开。

“什么时候开始的？”耶罗笑得很欢快，把担忧都埋藏起来。

“2003年。”

耶罗的笑容僵住了。

“你说什么？”

“呃……我说2003年。”

“不是2013年？”

“不，是2003年。”卡西利亚斯的声音越来越小。

2003年，也就是他转会那年。他记得那年5月跟尤文图斯的比赛上卡西利亚斯跟布冯才第一次见面？

那个时候卡西利亚斯才几岁？他才21！

那个混帐的意大利人！

耶罗又笑着揉了揉卡西利亚斯的头发，让他回去训练了。

当晚，正在洗澡的索尼娅突然听到从昨天起就特别沉默的丈夫暴怒的吼叫。

“那个该死的意大利人！我就该在转会前狠狠揍他一顿！”

——Fin——

**Author's Note:**

> 耶罗真的很像卡西他爸……看耶罗说的一些事，感觉耶罗也有点养儿子的心态吧( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> 查到的资料说耶罗的妻子叫索尼娅，不过资料真的太少了……


End file.
